An Ice Cream
by famiglia
Summary: "If you want the truth, I'll tell it to you straight: Your hair sucks." Dino was never one to care about his hair, but after a certain someone's comment, he decided that it was time for change. About 8 years later setting.


Hey there! Ok, I know I should be writing either " Sides to 1 Story: Version Sky" or "The 11th Sky" (or better yet, both) but I wanted to type this up before I lost the idea.

So here it is, the "story" behind Dino's hairstyle ten years into the future!

Dino: There's nothing wrong with my hair...

I do not own Reborn.

-storia di iniziare-

Dino was never one to care for his hair. Heck, being the clumsy one that he is, he would always have some sort of dirt or mess in his hair, which was _incredibly_ difficult to wash out sometimes. But this wasn't the real reason why Dino decided that after about 30 or so years with the same hairstyle, it was time for some change.

"Romario."

"Yes, boss?"

"...can we stop by the hair stylist's place sometime?"

"...Hair stylist? What brought this on, boss? You just had a cut two weeks ago."

"I-I'm thinking of changing my hairstyle."

At the sudden comment, Romario looked at the young mafia don in surprise."B-boss? Why?"

"...I-I just think that it's time for some...change..." Dino's eyes roamed around the room, looking at everything except his subordinate's eyes.

This did not escape Romario's notice. "...Boss, spit it out. What's the real reason?"

"... … …"

"Boss." Romario's voice held a hint of warning.

"...What are you talking about, Romario? I just wanted to change things up a bit, that's all. It can get quite boring, having the same hairstyle all this time," Dino chuckled nervously, thinking back to the day before.

_-Flashback-_

_The two men clashed on the rooftop where they were training, both sweating and panting heavily._

"_Come on, Kyoya. Is that the best you can do?" Dino said as he yet again captured the former-prefect's tonfas with his whip and pinning him down._

_Hibari glared at Dino. "Get off me, pony boy. Your face is pissing me off."_

"_Haha, harsh as ever, Kyoya," Dino chuckled before pushing himself up. "Hm? Kyoya, did you cut your hair?"_

_Hibari glanced at him before straightening his suit jacket and returning his tonfas back to their box. "...What about it?"_

"_Nothing...it looks nice," The blonde said, admiring the skylark's new hairstyle._

"_Stop staring, Bucking Horse. If you like it so much, then go get your hair cut," Hibari snapped irritably. "Your hair is getting old anyway."_

_Dino stared at the younger man for a few moments, then gasped. "W-Wha? What's wrong with my hair, Kyoya?"_

_Hibari sighed, then said bluntly, "If you want the truth, I'll tell it to you straight: Your hair sucks."_

_For the first time in his life, Cavallone Dino was insulted about his looks. He was a handsome man, that people have said to him. But never before, had someone actually made a remark about his hair like that. "Wh...wha...what? It does? Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_Hibari looked at him, and it was in that moment that Dino realized that that was the closest thing to pity he would ever get from Hibari Kyoya._

"_...Ok...I'll go cut it..."_

_-End Flashback-_

Dino's mouth twitched as he recalled Hibari's expression. It made him want to cry.

Romario sighed, bringing him back to reality. "Ok, boss, I'll schedule an appointment for tomorrow. Excuse me," he said, and left the room.

"Hey, Romario. Is it true that boss is getting his hair cut?"

Romario turned and saw Ivan and a few more of Dino's subordinates gathered in the corridor.

"Yeah, he is. Something about changing things up..."

"Yyyesss!"

"Finally!"

"Man, I thought he's never change it!"

Romario was surprised by the outburst of his fellow men. "I-is it really that bad?"

"Heh, no not really. It's just that one can get tired of seeing a hairstyle like that, after about 30 years. I'm surprised that you never said anything, Romario. Well, you ARE the boss's right-hand man, so I can understand," Ivan chuckled.

-pagebreak-

The next day, Dino walked into his mansion with a hairstyle that looked like an "ice cream", as one of his men described it later. The moment they saw it, all of Dino's subordinates facepalmed.

-fine storia-

Well, apparently almost all of Dino's men seem to hate his hairstyle in this oneshot. (Not really) So does Hibari :D

Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this. I was wondering about TYL Dino's hairstyle a few days ago, and _voila_! Out came this story.

This wasn't really for D18 day, and there wasn't any D18 intended in here. I thought about it, but I decided not to as the story progressed.

If you guys want, I can turn this into a longer story, with more chapters. Review, review, review, please! Author out!


End file.
